To Save an Innocent an OoT Tale
by Link2
Summary: Ganondorf devises a new plan to dispose of the Hero of Time. Link seeks the fate of an old friend 7 years later and realizes that his pigheadedness may cost him his life AND the lives of thousands of innocents. Haven't updated in a while. Please R&R.
1. Lon Lon Ranch

Link Fic

The night was fairly young. The sun had not completely gone down and he could only wait. Suddenly Epona got restless.

"Calm down girl. It's almost time."

He petted her large head just before the last beam of sunlight shot across the sky. A wolf's howl shined through the night like silver. Link mounted Epona.

"This is it girl. We're going!"

She seemed to be filled with energy tonight. Her gallop felt lightning fast; and a little uncomfortable. Link could see them from the horizon; the gang of thieves that had kidnapped Malon and taken Lon Lon Ranch as their new headquarters. He had a plan; _get the girl and get out! Not the night to be playing with thieves or my life!_ He slowed Epona. From the hilltop he could see two thieves standing guard at the entrance to the ranch. He screamed to Epona to take off again. This time her speed was almost too much for him and he had hoped too much for the thieves, but they were a bit too quick witted for Link for they had drawn their weapons and were charging toward his horse in fighting position. He was surprised they had seen him so early they were thieves after all, but what they failed to realize was that he is **the one.** As Epona approached the guards, Link charged his gloved hands with Farore's wind. He extended his arms and transported the unsuspecting women to the bottom of the shadow temple. He had no intentions of killing anyone unless need be. He could see two flashes of light headed to the west in the still of the night. Coming up the hill he observed four more guards, but he had no need to attack them at all and instead pulled his hookshot from his belt and lifted himself to Malon's bedroom. 

"Go girl! Back to the rendezvous point!"

He whispered down to Epona. She knew her master's words well and with an astoundingly elusive horse's roar she took off back down the hill into Hyrule field with four guards chasing her. Link smiled at his success. _She always comes through. I'll have to get her some of those apples from the forest she likes so much later. _Link closed the window. He turned around to find Malon lying on one of two beds sound asleep; her brown hair filled with cinders and dirt. 

"Malon. Malon wake up."

He whispered to her. Her large green eyes opened slowly. Suddenly she was stricken with glee.

"Fairy bo--!"

She had begun to scream, but Link covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh. Malon I'm getting you out of here. You're father is worried about you."

Link uncovered her mouth. She was overcome with joy.

"My father? He is…okay?"

Link looked into her bulb like eyes. She was filled with so much innocence. How someone could do such a thing to an innocent girl he didn't know. _Oh this world Ganondorf has created. He will pay._ He assured her:

"Yes. He is in Kakariko Village which is where we're headed as soon as we get out of here."

He grabbed Malon by her arm and proceeded to head out the door and she suddenly stopped him.

"Fairy boy no! I cannot go tonight. HE is coming. That's why they're here. HE will surely know I am gone and Ingo has convinced HIM that I gave away his favorite horse."

Link's heart filled with rage. What Ganondorf had done to the people of Hyrule he could never forgive and he swore to never let this happen to his Hyrule. He looked into Malon's eyes again. Fear shined clearly through her pupils and he hated it. 

"Malon he can't hurt you as long as I am here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Trust me."

She stared into Link's eyes and suddenly felt something new; hope. She reached into the nearby closet and grabbed a large deku stick from it. Link remembered. He had given her that stick 7 years ago, to protect herself in case her father left her outside the market again. He smiled. She was becoming the spiritful girl he knew all those years ago. 

"We can not leave this way. Guards surround the bottom floor and all outside."

Link opened the window, Malon over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

Link grabbed Malon by her hip and aimed his hookshot for the stable rooftop. 

"Fairy boy wait--!"

She had begun to scream as they hooked across the air and to the rooftop. He returned the hookshot to his hip and looked Malon in her eyes.

"The name's Link."

He smiled. 

"What now Link?"

Malon asked humorously. Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play, but just as he hit the last note to transport he and Malon to the graveyard an arrow knocked the ocarina from his hand sending it crashing to the bottom of the stable. Link and Malon turned to the origin of the arrow to notice a dark, shadowed version of Link standing in the middle of Lon Lon Ranch. Malon looked at him.

"Who is that?"

"Ganondorf's right hand creation—a clone of the hero of time."

"But he looks just like you."

"Surprise!"

Link said with a smile as he charged his hands with Din's fire. He stepped in front of Malon and suddenly let out a large fireball blasting his clone to liquid bits.

"We don't have much time before he regenerates."

Link exclaimed as he grabbed Malon and jumped through the stable's sky light. He noticed the ocarina under a cow. As he went for it the cow screamed angrily. Malon giggled. Link sighed and reached for it again, but the cow appeared to be very stubborn and blocked the ocarina completely. Malon had fallen to the stable floor bursting with laughter.

"Hero of Time huh? Cannot even retrieve his sacred weapon from a barnyard animal. Allow me."

Malon reached out and petted the cow. She hugged it. Link sighed. In rolling his eyes he notices a few droplets of water rising to form his mirror image.

"Malon get the ocarina!"

He shouted as he spin kicked his foe. Fighting his clone was not at all one of his favorite past times for Dark Link knew every move Link was planning and mirrored it accordingly. Their feet touched one another's sending Link flying clearly through a stable wall and to the outside where guards surrounded him. Malon snatched the ocarina and put it in her dress. Dark Link approached her striking Malon across the face with the back of his hand. Malon slid across the ground.

"No!"

Link shouted. Malon coughed in pain. Link tried to approach but was suddenly slapped to the ground himself and held down by three guards. Malon opened her eyes and was immediately on her feet. She drew her deku stick and swung it at Dark Link. He dodged accordingly and struck her once again sending her flying to the ground. 

"Malon run! Get out of here! He'll kill you!"

Malon had run all her life. She had no intentions of running and leaving him there. She looked around for something; anything! Dark Link drew his sword and began slowly approaching Malon as she crawled on the ground toward Link. 

"I won't leave you here. I won't leave you here to die for me."

By now Dark Link was standing above her with his blade pointing to her back. He raised it. Malon closed her eyes. Link could only watch helplessly.With all his might Dark Link ran his blade down toward Malon's back. She screamed in pain, but she didn't feel anything. She had crawled to Nayru's Love and was under its protection. Dark Link had been thrust backwards by the spell's momentum, but he was soon on his feet and approaching Malon very angrily.

"Malon hurry!"

She rose to her feet. The guards let Link go and ran away. Malon pulled the ocarina from her dress and handed it to Link. He smiled at her as he put the flute to his lips and began playing their safety. Dark Link swung his sword in anger, but they were already on their way. 


	2. The Village

The flashing lights had stopped

The flashing lights had stopped. Malon had kept her eyes opened the entire time and in nearly a split second she was standing above the graveyard; behind her stood the Shadow Temple. Link put away the ocarina and pulled out his hookshot once again:

"Hold on."

Link said as he grabbed Malon's hip and they shot across the graveyard to its entrance. Link put away the hookshot.

"C'mon, this way. Hurry!"

Link exclaimed as he took off toward Kakariko Village. Malon struggled to keep up. As she passed into its entryway, Malon was astonished at the completion of the village. She noticed a new shop and a few people from Hyrule town market. The few times she stopped to gaze at the new features Link would suddenly pull her arm and they would be on their way again. Each time she would glance up at the healthy ring circling Death Mountain's peak. Before she knew it they were entering a room, which seated in a corner a very familiar face.

"Daddy!"

She shrieked in excitement. Malon ran to his side on the bed and hugged him heartedly. Talon's face lit up.

"My—my girl! My baby girl!"

Tears began to stream his face as he kissed her cindered hair. Link watched for a few moments before his eyes began to fill with tears as well. He then exited the house. He strolled a while before a voice hollered out to him.

"Link! Link up here!"

Link looked up. It was the man on the rooftop. Link sighed deeply and with a whip of his famed grappling weapon he was at the man's side.

"Hey little buddy it's been a while."

Link stared out into the night.

"Yeah. It has."

The man looked at Link. He wondered what was troubling the boy, but his asking would hold no answers. Link was the type that kept it bottled inside. The only teenager this side of Hyrule that vented his frustration through the slashing and stabbing of monsters, demons, dragons, sorcerers and anything else he felt was a threat.

"What's on your mind Link?"

Link's throat almost simultaneously thickened. He tried to hold them back, but the tears kept rolling and there was no use in stopping them now. Again, he tried to hold this in, but before he knew it he was on his knees sobbing like a baby. He had never cried before. The feeling wasn't at all strange; more relieving than strange. He found it comforting. The man got up and walked over to Link's side on the rooftop. He sat next to him and put one hand on Link's shoulder.

"You know who you are. Most kids your age don't get that privilege for another 20 years of their lives."

Link turned and looked at him.

"All I am is death."

Link replied as he pulled his bow from his back and fired an arrow at a skeleton entering the village.

"See."

The man blinked.

"Well I have to go. Where there's one there's sure to be others following until I get to their leader for the night."

The man sat in silence.

"Link wait…"

The man called, but it was too late. Link had already disappeared into the night.

*

Link slashed through bones as he descended the stairs. _When does this all end?_ As each skeleton hit the ground they vanished in a puff of green smoke. He held his sword waiting for the next to appear, but nothing happened. _Where's the leader? I haven't killed a leader yet._ Suddenly he heard a loud scream come from the village. _Malon! _He ran as fast as he could back up the stairwell. Villagers had come from their houses and were gazing in awe at the rooftop Link had just hooked from. He looked up to see the man on the rooftop holding Malon by her throat laughing diabolically and uncontrollably. 

"Back in your homes now!"

Link shouted to the villagers. They ran for their houses like sheep. Each screaming as if the end of the world were here. Mothers grasped their children and husbands grasped their wives. The village was now virtually clear. The screams had died a mode except for the few that came from random houses. 

"Let her go!"

Link shouted to the man. He looked down at Link and fired a burst of energy from his hand. Link dodged it. 

"Can you try a little harder after all, I am the **Hero of Time**? Don't insult me."

The man's face grew angry. He fried three more bursts. Link dodged the first two, drew the Master Sword and returned the third energy blast to the man knocking Malon from his clutches. Malon rolled from the rooftop. She screamed as she went off the edge, but Link had already had his eye on her and was under her by the time she was in the air. 

"Malon get in the house."

"No. We fight together remember?"

"No Malon this is too dangerous."

She stood sternly before Link hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. He knocked on the door and handed her to the lady in the cottage.

"She'll be fine. Get her to Talon."

Link ran out in the open field of the village. The man was no longer on the rooftop.

"Show yourself!"

A few sparks streamed from the sky. The man slowly lowered himself to the ground. 

"Foolish boy. You cannot control the powers bestowed to you."

"Hello I've got you on the run don't I?"

Link said obnoxiously with pride. 

"Who are you and why are you attacking this village?"

"Possibly the only thing you fear. Your destiny."

With that the man raised his arms and revealed his true form. Link's eyes widened. The figure towered before him. Link could no longer feel anything. He was stricken with fear for the figure that stood before him was none other than the new King of Hyrule; Ganondorf. He slapped Link and sent him flying across the village. Blood flew from his mouth. Thoughts of Zelda and his untimely childhood filled his head. He had no idea how to beat Ganondorf or at least, to keep him at bay. Link hit the ground hard. He coughed up a few more spats of blood. Ganondorf eased toward him.

"You are the hero? The one the legends spoke of that my minions claim I should fear? Bah! You are but a boy and as of right now I end this game."

Link felt himself being lifted into the air. A sly smile grew on Ganondorf's face. His body suddenly flattened. He no longer had control of his limbs. It started as a hot sensation all over his body, but it didn't take long for Link to realize he was being crushed. 

"You have ruined my plans for the last time!"

Link suddenly felt a slight crick in his neck and heard a loud pop. His back was broken! Link's own screams of pain filled his head as he blacked out. 


	3. ReCon

The light was immensely luminescent. First yellow, pink, then green and suddenly before him appeared a screaming figure. The screams were not that of torment or pain, but somewhat tire expending; a faint banshee's yawn. 

"Close your eyes and allow me to soothe your wounds."

The figure spoke. Leaning forward Link remembers his broken back.

"If again you ever feel weary return to me and my magics will heal you, **Hero of Time**."

The light dispersed. Link felt himself floating in a small pool. His tunic and boots all wet, but for the first time in a long time he didn't care. _What harm can a little rest do?_ With a long sigh he folds his arms across his chest and lets his eyelids sink. _Malon! _He is immediately on his feet and out of the cave in mere seconds with the Master Sword drawn. As he approaches the entrance to the cave he sees three figures that appear to be guarding it. _Ganondorf! This is your doing!_ Now at a speed unmatched Link shrieks in anger as he raises his sword, yet as the sun reveals their true identities he sees friends.

"Fairy boy?"

_It's Malon! She's safe? _Standing with her are Sheik and Biggoron.

"We didn't expect you back so soon."

Sheik exclaims.

"You were hurt pretty badly."

Link shrugs it off.

"I heal fast."

Sheik is not the least bit concerned about the attitude Link displays. It's as if he holds some type of grudge against her. _How can one who beholds such power be so childish? _

"I saw the battle from the mountain brother-"

Biggoron begins; his deep voice causing a few rocks to shake off of a nearby peak.

"…and I felt that I should help you the way you have helped my people since you were a child."

Link looks him directly in the eye.

"Thank you Biggoron I knew you would come through."

Sheik interrupts.

"Why were you trying to face the evil king this early anyway? You have much more to learn."

Link turns to her and begins shouting in anger.

"To learn? And who's going to teach me, you? She who disappears every time a battle wages; you Sheikah are nothing but cowards. It's no wonder this world has gone straight to Hell and now you depend on someone else to fix your screw ups!"

Link begins to walk away.

"C'mon Malon."

"Hold it right there Brat of all Time."

Link stops where he is, but does not turn around.

"You're the Hero of Time by destiny we Sheikah didn't choose you. And if it were up to me I'd have left your rotting corpse for Ganondorf and found a REAL man to carry the ancient sword."

Sheik leans up against a large rock.

"So go ahead. Do what you must, but it won't be long before the dreams start happening again and all of your friends are strung high waiting for you to come save them. Pathetic brat! You have no idea of the honor and power that has been bestowed to you."

Now angry Link draws the Master Sword and throws it behind him. It sticks sharp end down directly next to Sheik's head. She does not flinch. Link grabs Malon's arm and without a word descends Death Mountain back down to Kakariko Village.


	4. Highly Mistaken

"Our forces are weakening around Kakariko village, my Lord. We must withdraw all troops from that region and concentrate on finding Princess Zelda in the forests of the Kokiri."

The creature known as Ghedrin pleas. He has yet to confront his king with any advice for he fears his life upon such a discussion. Ganondorf sighs in disgust. He knows of what the creature speaks to be the truth, but has doubts about searching the dangerous forest. Yet, just as Ganondorf opens his mouth to speak another of his drones enters the thrown room.

"My Lord,"

The creature bows his head and begins to speak.

"…we have word that the **Hero of Time** is still alive. Sheik and a creature of the Goron race helped him to a fairy atop Death Mountain."

Now angered, Ganondorf steps down from his thrown as the room itself begins to rumble with his voice:

"Your intelligence informed me that there were NO fairies atop Death Mountain did they not, general?!"

"Sir I assure you—"

"DO NOT assure me of anything. I think this is a grounds for a visit to the gap between dimensions!"

Ganondorf's hands and eyes begin to glow as a he lifts the creature in the air by its throat and opens a small portal whence to dispose of it. 

"Please…My Lord…there is more…"

"Then speak it, shall it save you."

"The...**Hero**…is allied with Sheik…"

"I do not see how this helps my cause, general."

"…my Lord…he and Sheik are no longer allied…he gave up the sword…"

The portal disappears. The creature falls to the ground. He coughs to catch his breath as Ganondorf turns his back; thinking.

"My Lord the **Hero** is angry. He has given up his birthright. Now cough is our time to strike to rid this cause of the **Hero of Time** once and for all."

A sly smile snickers its way across Ganondorf's face.

"And what of the sword, general?"

The creature begins to smirk as well.

"It sits abreast a rock atop Death Mountain. No one else can remove it, but the **Hero **himself, my Lord. We must dispose of it."

Ghedrin interrupts:

"Lord Ganondorf, if we kill the unarmed Hero now the sword will be of no use to anyone; its new resting spot is protected by the fires of Death Mountain. Who would dare ascend the mountain to attain it?"

Ganondorf sits atop his throne once again. His green face lit up with glee, he hands out orders to his most trusted leaders and advisors.

"Ghedrin, take what men you have left to Kakariko Village. There, you will keep this pathetic child busy long enough for the general's forces to ascend Death Mountain and dispose of the sword in its hellfire. And general, do not fail me this time or what parts of you that are still living will be sent to the gap between dimensions. No questions asked."

Back at Kakariko Village, Link and Malon investigate the graveyard.

"So Fairy Boy, what exactly are we looking for?"

Link walks from one grave to the next pulling back the weeds surrounding them and reading the headstones. 

"It's Link. And we're looking for the grave of a princess that died seven years ago."

Malon looks around. _Why would a princess' gravestone be here in Kakariko? _She does not think to actually ask him from fear he might get angry and throw something at her. Malon notices a larger headstone hidden behind a larger set of weeds further into the graveyard.

"Well then _Link_, if she were buried here wouldn't her gravestone be up there?"

Malon exclaims pointing to the hilltop in the back of the graveyard.

"She'd actually be hiding the fact that she's a princess and probably buried as one of the common folk."

Link smiled as he corrected Malon. _I'll show him_. Malon thought as she ran to the back of the graveyard and pulled back the weeds in front of the headstone.

"Link you might want to look at this."

Malon shouted as Link darted to her side.

"Malon how did you…?"

"The Sheikah protect the royal family. If she was running they could at least bury her with honor."

Link reads the headstone and suddenly leans back and seats himself on the ground silently.

"Link what is it?"

Malon asks with concern in her voice. Link looks up at her with tears in his eyes. Malon reaches down to give him a hug.

"You didn't think she'd be dancing happily here did you?"

"She isn't dead. I have to find Sheik and—"

Link pulls Malon down closer to him with lightning speed. They're now both buried in the weeds. Link looks up to find an arrow stuck in the headstone. Malon peeks her head up to find a handful of sword and bow armed lizard creatures gathering at the entrance to the graveyard.

"Ganondorf's forces. Why're they here?"

Link looks Malon directly in her eyes.

"They know I'm unarmed…Malon, they came to kill the **Hero of Time**."


End file.
